monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zirvokel
Appearance It is similar to a treehopper. Zirvokel possesses eight yellow-black stiped legs whose first and last pair can be twisted so that it can walk upside-down. The Chelicerata has a big, coal powder covered hollow body on its large purple abdomen with two closeable orifices directed to the front and the backside of the body. The red mandibles are rather small and the head has eight yellow eyes that aren't very sensible. The head can be turned to 180 degrees. On its tectile organ it has strong grey claws. Size Average: 785,41 cm Biggest size measured: 1019,12 cm Habitat Zirvokel inhabits environments with coal occurrences and prefers hot and dry climates. These conditions are fulfilled in the Lava Landscape and different volcanoes around them. Notes *The weakness is ice, then thunder. *In Rage Mode the hollow body on its back starts to emit smoke. *When exhausted it fails to close the orifices of the hollow bodies what decreases the strength of its sonic wave attacks. *With the hollow body on its back Zirvokel can create loud sounds or amplify the volume of other sounds of its body. The emitted sounds include screech-like sounds and weird clangs as well as other oddities. **The sounds can be strengthened when both orifices are closed as well as concentrated to sonic waves directed in front or back of the monster when one of them is open. *The Chelicerata is able to walk normally and on its back as well. The head is actually on a side naturally but is always turned 90 degrees depending on if the body is upside down or not. **When it gets turned on its back Zirvokel can twist the first pair and the last pair of legs so that it can walk with them. The head then gets turned 180 degrees. **The effect of the sounds changes depending on which side it stands. When the back is upside it can use sonic waves and when the back is on the underside it can cause quakes or even break the ground when in Rage Mode, inflicting Earthblight. *Because of the vibration when emitting a loud sound the hollow body sets free coal particles that can inflict blastblight or explode when Zirvokel's claws send a spark after hitting the ground. **The distance the coal particles come away from the body depends on the position of the back. When upside they come further than when the hollow part's underneath the body. *With the sonic waves Zirvokel can hit direcly with damage, hit the ground or lava to send some rocks or lava splashes flying or shoot parallel to the ground closely past the target to stun it with the volume. *The monster is almost blind and orientates with sonar and senses monsters outside its sonar through air vibrations these monsters radiate while moving and breathing. *Zirvokel is omnivorous but feeds mainly of small monsters that eat coal like the Big Coalbug. The Chelicerata also feeds of coal themselves that it scratches off with its claws and plants growing in the volcanic areas. *They live in groups. The reason why Zirvokels are seen alone is because the group divides its rather big territory into parts and only one is responsible for one subterritory. **When a threat is found they can be heard releasing a warning scream that alarms the other members of the group. They start to gather and fight the infiltrator back together. Because of this Zirvokel has the title "Sound Of Disaster". *Breakable parts are the back (twice) and the head. **When the back is broken twice the intensity of the sounds declines. **With a wind weapon the hollow body can be freed of coal particles so that no blastblight can be inflicted and no explostions occur. Attacks #Sonic wave at target (back and forth) #Sonic wave at ground or lava (earthblight and fireblight depending on surface) #Sonic wave closely past the target (roar effect) #Claw slash #Releasing coal particles through vibrations of the hollow body (roar effect, blastblight, if spark is used explosion) #Quake attack (vibration through contact with ground) #Ground break (strong vibration while contact on ground, earthblight, only in Rage Mode) #Pin attack (holding up claws and closing them down at target, using strong sonic wave after biting target) Materials Zirvokel Mandible (when broken), Zirvokel Hollow Body (only when broken twice), Zirvokel Claw, Zirvokel Leg, Zirvokel Shell, Zirvokel Shutter (when back broken) Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran